The Invitation
by NazChick
Summary: Lin receives a wedding invitation from Su and the ramifications of her decision effect both sisters years later.


**Hello Everyone! I started this story a while back and the my muse left me but thankfully it came back :D I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I missed. Also, towards the end of the story I use the word faze, it could be faze or phase and faze is technically correct (from what I found and per my friend who graduated with an English degree). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra**

* * *

Police Headquarters was bustling as Kya walked in the front door. The receptionist smiled at her as she walked up to the desk.

"Is the Chief in?" Kya asked

"She is, the Triads are keeping us pretty busy."

"So is she too busy for a visit?"

"If I told you no you would still walk in."

Kya smirked at the receptionist and did just that. She walked past the women and up a few floors to where the bulk of the detectives were and Lin's office. Kya strolled right up to Lin's door and walked right in, plopping herself down in a chair in front of Lin's desk. Lin glanced at her guest from over the top of the papers she was reading.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Just wondering if you've read your mail in the last few days."

Lin observed Kya as she picked at her nails, Kya was observing Lin with a raised eyebrow.

"What's it to you if I've read my mail?"

Kya tossed an envelope onto Lin's desk, "Well I received this the other day and I was figuring that you would have too."

Lin glanced down at the envelope, recognizing it as one she had also received; "Yeah I got one too."

"So are you going then?"

"Why the flameo would I go?"

"Oh I don't know Lin, maybe because she's family."

"She hasn't spoken to me in years."

"You've never responded to her letters."

"She can come here if she wants to talk, I don't have to go to her."

"Your mom kicked her out of the city and to my knowledge she never changed that order so technically Su can't come to you."

"Mom's orders aren't all in effect, I didn't continue all of them and Su being kicked out of the city was one of the ones I got rid of."

"Well have you told Su that?"

Lin glared at Kya who was looking smug, "Are you done making your point?"

"The wedding is in two weeks, that's plenty of time to think this over; I know you have vacation days you can use."

When Lin didn't reply after a few minutes Kya got up, "At least think about it Lin." She said as she shut the door.

Lin turned her attention back to the papers on her desk as Kya left her office. A few minutes later the door was thrown open once again to reveal Toph standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. Lin glanced up at her mother, noticing the frown on her face.

"What can I help you with mom?" Lin asked with a groan as she leaned back in her chair watching as her mother closed the doors and sat in the same chair that Kya had been in

"I understand if you're still annoyed with me for what I've done but stop ignoring your sister!" Toph snapped at her oldest

"And you thought you'd just storm in her and shout at me? I'd rather Su approach me herself then only send letters, she could even call me for goodness sake; but does she, no, all she does is write letters."

"Su's been traveling for the last few years of course she's only going to write you letters. Her and Baatar have just begun building this new city of theirs, I don't even know if they have phones there yet."

Lin grumbled and looked away from her mother, eyeing the pile of unopened envelopes on her desk.

"Her fiancé isn't all that bad, he's a bit of a geek but Su finds it very endearing when he goes off on these tangents about geeky stuff." Toph said off handed

"She's marrying a geek?"

"Yup, nothing like Tenzin's level of geekyness though. This guy is an architect, he's the one building the city, I guess that's how they met."

Lin sighed as she shifted through the pile of envelopes, locating the one that was slightly fancier then the others and began to twirl it in her hand.

"Just open it already!"

Lin jumped slightly and glared at her mother before tearing open the envelope. The save the date card slid out along with a photo, Lin starred at the photo and studied her sister's fiancé, "He does look pretty nerdy."

"There's a photo in there? They didn't give me a photo." Toph pouted before grinning, Lin only rolled her eyes at her mother's joke

"I'll see about going." Lin said after a period of silence had filled the office

"Good, that's all I wanted. And maybe one day the three of us can sit down and settle these differences."

Lin didn't answer and she watched her mother leave the office. She glanced back down at the save the date card and took note of the date, she figured she might as well not ruin her little sis's big day by not showing up, even if they hadn't spoken in years.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Su peaked through the curtain hanging at the end of the aisle she would be walking down in a few minutes. It was a very small wedding on the grounds of her and Baatar's new city, she had asked Kya to help with her dress, hair and makeup since both her mother and Lin were of no help with those things.

"I don't see her." Su mumbled, her eyes glistening with unshed tears

"Don't worry, Lin told both me and your mom that she would be here, she even took off from work which never happens." Kya reassured Su rubbing her back. "I'm going to take my seat, you're not going to get cold feet or something are you?"

"No, I'll be fine."

Su watched as Kya went down to find a seat before turning to her mom, "Ready to do this?"

"Of course kiddo." Toph answered taking Su's arm to lead her down the aisle, "Just remind him he's not allowed to call me mother."

Su chuckled as she began her walk down the aisle, ignoring the fact that Lin hadn't shown up.

* * *

Two days later Kya stormed into Police Headquarters looking for blood, specifically Lin's for not showing up at her sister's wedding when she said she would.

The same woman was working as a few weeks ago and was startled when Kya slammed her fists on the desk, "Where the hell is Lin!" Kya shouted in the woman's face

"You haven't heard? Chief Beifong was injured in a raid five days ago; she's still unconscious in the hospital."

Kya was shocked; well she had been worried that Lin would blow off Su's wedding she didn't think that Lin would be injured. Without saying another word to the receptionist Kya turned and ran out of the building over to the hospital which was only a few blocks away.

"Where's Chief Beifong's room?" Kya asked the first nurse she found once she entered the hospital

The nurse gave her directions and Kya rushed up the stairs to Lin's room, arriving to find the Chief of Police lying alone in her room still unconscious. Kay plopped herself down in the chair next to Lin's bed, there were some flowers with a note from her officers on the bedside table.

"Oh Lin, Su was so upset that you weren't at her wedding and I was so pissed at you. I guess you have a pretty good reason to have missed it seeing as you're still in the hospital five days after the injury." Kaya sighed, running her fingers along the side of Lin's face.

Lin stirred, feeling something brush against the side of her face. She forced her heavy eyelids open, blinking in the bright light of the hospital room; turning her head she found Kya starring at her as she brushed some unshed tears from her eyes. "Kya? What happened?" Lin asked confused

"I just got back into town; apparently you were hurt in a raid five days ago and have been unconscious ever since, let me go get a healer to look over you."

Kya stepped out of the room, leaving Lin to try and think about what went wrong in the raid. All Lin could remember was storming the warehouse before a wall collapsed towards her and her officers. Kya walked backed into the room, "The healer says you can go home since you'll be with me and I can keep an eye on you, it seems that a the triad set a bomb to blow up a wall in that warehouse and it happened to fall on you and the officers; apparently you got buried by the cement and some of the metal in the wall giving you a nasty concussion and a few broken ribs, the other officers are all healed."

"I'm guessing that the raid was a bust though." Lin groaned as she sat up and swung her legs off the bed, "You said I've been here for five days?"

"Yup." Kya kept the answer short on purpose as she helped Lin get changed out of the hospital clothes they put her in, she no longer wanted to be the one to point out that Lin missed her sister's wedding.

"Su is going to kill me isn't she?"

"Just tell her the truth, she might shout at you at first but she can't really blame you for missing when you just spent the last five days unconscious."

Sighing, Lin gathered the last of her belongings which included her armor before she left with Kya.

* * *

**After the Battle of Republic City**

The rubble in the building shifted as Su moved another pile away from her sister's apartment. Somehow Lin's apartment had avoided suffering extreme damage and the only damage was just from some pieces of the walls that had caved in. As Su made sure the structure wouldn't cave in anymore, Lin was collecting her belongings to pack and move to Air Temple Island till her apartment was fully safe to live in once again.

"Su, do you see a small metal box in the living room?" Lin called from the bedroom

"Lin, I can hardly see you floor." Su called back looking around the living room, wondering how Lin expected her to find anything

"Are you sure mom ever taught you how to earthbend?"

Su was annoyed now, she was trying to help her sister but instead she was making jabs at her. "Mom taught me just as much as she did you!" Su snapped making some rubble shift in front of the doorway to the bedroom along with making some pieces of the wall fall inward toward Lin

"Watch it! And if she did then you would have realized that you could use seismic sense to try and find the box without the need to throw rocks at me."

Mumbling under her breath, Su slammed her foot on the floor of the room and with a bit of focus she located the metal box. Shifting more rubble she grabbed the box out of the pile, looking it over Su found that it was an ordinary metal box with the Beifong family crest on the lid. Curiosity won out and Su opened the box, leafing through various notes and pictures that her sister had stored in it. As she flipped through photos she was shocked to find the picture of her and Baatar that they had placed in with the wedding invites. _I didn't think Lin would keep this, _Su thought

"Find the box?" Lin asked walking into the living room with the last of her boxes

Lin was met with silence and looked around to find Su standing in the middle of the room, starring at a photo from the box.

"I'm glad you found that box, I don't know what I'd do if I lost it."

Lin moved to take the box and photos from Su but was met with a punch to the face. She stumbled backwards, glaring at her sister

"What was that for!?"

Instead of responding Su tackled Lin to the ground and began swinging at her in rage, "How dare you keep that photo! You don't show up but you think it's alright to keep it!"

Lin blocked her sister's punches and shifted her weight, flipping her and Su so that she was on top, pinning Su's arms over her head. "What's your problem?!"

"You saved my engagement photo from my wedding announcement." Su snapped as she struggled under her sister's weight

"Well of course I did, you're my sister."

Tears welled in Su's eyes. "But you didn't show, you said you would but you didn't." She sobbed

Lin released Su's arms as she glanced over at the fallen photos, seeing the photo Su was talking about. Looking back at her sister, Lin got off of her and sat on the floor then pulled Su up to sit next to her.

After a few minutes of silence Lin spoke up, "You never read any of the messages I left with your communications officers or opened any of the letters, did you?"

"No I didn't, any time Baatar would bring them to me I'd tell him to throw them out."

"Overlooking the fact that by you doing that it just fuelled the fire of bad blood between the two of us, Lin sighed before continuing, I was trying to explain why I missed your wedding."

"You could have just traveled to Zaofu." Su mumbled glaring at the floor

"By the time I had time to travel I had given up sending you messages." Lin explained, placing her one arm around Su's shoulder

"The Police Force provides you with days off."

"Yes but that year I used up mine recovering from an injury, we only get so many days off with an injury and mine took longer to heal so I had to take some of my sick days too."

"When were you injured?" Su asked confused, finally looking up at Lin

"It happened a few days before your wedding, I ended up spending five days in the hospital and didn't actually wake up from the injury till two days after your wedding when Kya came in search of me to give me a piece of her mind for missing your big day, she was surprised to find me still unconscious."

"Well now I feel like an ass for punching you."

"I'll accept that as an apology then." Lin chuckled with a smirk

"And I guess I'll accept the fact that you were unconscious as a good reason for missing my wedding."

"Su? Are you and Lin almost done and why are you two sitting on the floor?"

Su and Lin glanced up to find Baatar standing in the doorway looking down at the two of them. They quickly stood up and Lin gathered the pictures, placing them back in the box.

"Lin was just telling me how she wasn't able to make it to our wedding because she was in the hospital, unconscious." Su explained as she handed Baatar some of Lin's boxes, gathering some for herself as well

Baatar glanced away from his wife, refusing to look her in the eye "Actually honey, I already knew that."

"What!" You knew and didn't tell me." Su exclaimed, glaring at her husband.

Lin finished placing the metal box away and turned back to begin the trek out to the satomobile to find Su giving Baatar a death glare as Baatar looked anywhere but at his wife. Deciding not to ask she led them out the door, Baatar immediately followed behind her. The trio made their down to Lin's satomobile as Su continued to glare at the back of her husband's head. After loading the boxes, they piled in and Lin drove towards the docks to get to Air Temple Island.

"Okay why does it look like you're trying to kill Baatar with your mind?" Lin finally asked after a few minutes

"He knew that you were hurt and didn't tell me." Grumbled Su

"Well of course he did, he probably read the messages you ignored." Lin pointed out causing Baatar to smile at his sister-in-law as she defended him

Su huffed, crossing her arms as she realized that Lin was probably right.

"He was even nice enough to reply to them and send pictures from your wedding." Lin continued, smirking as Su whipped around in shock to look at Baatar who was sitting in the back seat

"You and Lin talked behind my back?" Su asked Baatar in surprised

"Well I felt bad when I read the last message she had sent explaining why she missed the wedding and since you weren't responding I did." Baatar explained, trying his best to make his own death glare at Lin for throwing him under the bus but his best attempt did not faze Lin at all

"You can sleep on the couch tonight then." Su replied with a pout, causing Lin to chuckle

"But Su I don't even think that they have couches."

"Too bad for you then."

"Lin please help, you got me into this mess."

"Nope, sorry Baatar, I've already had her mad at me for thirty years and we're not starting that again so you're on your own on this one."

With a deep sigh, Baatar resorted to glaring at the back of Su's head for the rest of the trip.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review if you have time :)**


End file.
